Rules to a Lady's Heart
by Shot of Novocaine
Summary: Mystique is a girl who is easily swayed by the emotions of the heart. How is she coping to her new surroundings with all brand new acquaintances?  Post-X Men: First Class  Mystique/Azazel. Mentions of other pairs early on, but I don't want to spoil it!


_Mystique._

The young girl who was now based in a facility that looked over a city of writhing humans. The area, secure as a prisoner in a cell, on a mountain high up, with a beautiful view, and no where to escape to unless Magneto called upon a situation that needed it.

Mystique, this 'teenage' girl who's cells age twice as slowly. A girl who's mind has been insecure due to her upbringing. Always unwanted, a homeless girl who'd finally found somewhere she could call 'home' with another who only wanted her to look and be normal. Her blue scales that only gained unwarranted attention, which was thankfully also eluded by her power of transformation. The simple statements from Magneto would bring her heart to a flutter, the warm feeling in her stomach, but not change a thing with the reels in her mind that form her confidence. It would be only temporary when a female gets easily swayed by comments about their demeanor, an area she was weak in to begin with.

The ladies so easily swayed, as Angel had been enticed by Sebastian's offer about living like Kings and Queens of the Mutants. In this world of Mutants, it was so difficult to differentiate evil from good. Especially since they were only so young.

A roll of Emma Frost's eyes at women like them, so different from she. They were of no value to her, only formal acquaintances. Her challenge lies at getting to the top, bedding the men, being the right hand woman of the rightful leader, whomever that may be; Sebastian Shaw, Magneto, and if she had been on the other side of the playing field, she'd even go to Xavier. Genuine, or simply strategic, only she would know. Or Charles if he did ever so break through her mind, if she wasn't careful. Now this Emma Frost, she was different from the two other ladies in the pack of Magneto's new Brotherhood. The way she walked had her hips swaying with ease. She didn't even have to think; the way her hair flipped was natural, the bounce in her step, the smile she used to seduce everyone that looked her way...

Honestly, who wouldn't see this as a perfect fit for Magneto, a man who knows what he wants, and will get what he wants. Nobody can get in the way of his Dreams that he will follow, not even old best of friends, or old lovers. A ruthless man who does not care about the pain you will suffer, had you ever hurt a hair on his head, (or mother's head for the matter...)

So young, lovely Mystique's eyes would follow Miss Frost whenever they'd cross paths. And she would never admit it to anyone, other than the telepaths who would be so rude to read into her mind, but on occasions, she would look in the mirror only to have the reflection of the fair-skinned blonde look back. Shaking herself out of the form, she would convince herself, "Mutant and proud," mumbling it under her breath. Her mind would then wander over to imagining their strong leader, Eri- No, it was Magneto now. A small smile crept to her face as memories flooded back. A tender kiss, small nothings of her beauty, things she'd never heard or done otherwise, never mind in her Mutant form.

With this, she smiled happily to herself, waving at Riptide as she walked through the halls of their modern facility. One similar to that of the one that the previous Hellfire group had destroyed, while she had been in their with her fellow old group of teen-age Mutants. Riptide hesitated for a second, although Mystique did not notice and continued her way to Magneto's room.

A horrified gasp escaped her throat as soon as she had opened the door, and in what should have been her place, was the older blonde that she would get envious of from time to time. The door closed as quickly as it had been opened by her, no doubt with Magneto's wave of a hand. Running anywhere, rather than wanting to stay here, Mystique could only escape to the cliff of the mountain, tears threatening to spill any second, while she thought over her choice to join Magneto's force so many months ago. How things have shifted day by day, but her daydreaming had brainwashed her from reality. Tears slipped down while her mind filled with thoughts of rejections from Hank, Charles' little comments that'd bite at her about her appearance, and now this to deal with. Hugging her knees, Mystique let the tears fall, sliding by her blue scaled skin. Eventually, standing up whilst wiping at her face, she tried to gather herself together, mentally, physically, not too pleased at having to return to the facility now.

It just wouldn't be right returning to her 'adoptive brother' Charles, now. Not with these reasons, and especially not with the fact that he had dared probe into her mind once. 'Is nothing sacred anymore?' She bit at her lip, and Mystique picked herself up with ease, although with too quick of a movement, for her abilities grew day by day as she grew older, she found herself slipping past the edge of the mountain's cliff. A loud blood curdling scream left her throat and was cut off as she got tackled mid air with fervor.

A "pop", and she was safely back inside the confinements of her room, Mystique gasping as she hit the familiar pillows from her bed with as hard a landing the cushioning would allow. Her heart raced, continuing from the fear of falling to her death, combined with the shock of scenery change. "Azazel!"

Turning to her red-skinned companion, her breaths were hard and eyes wide as her mouth was wide open, but no sound came out.

"Cat got your tongue?" The fiery male forced himself to smile from the natural smirk that occurred on his face. His eyes flickered over her form as he moved towards the door, "Now no more suicidal thoughts. We need you."

Mystique froze at this, her eyes narrowing in thought. Turning away from the demonic male, she was thankful he was not a telepath. Want, need, did any of these Mutants really want her around? Or did they just need her. Either way, she probably needed them more than she was needed. And with these uncomfortable thoughts, she forced herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>How was that? C&amp;C please!<br>I'm not sure how this will develop as there are so many branches towards each character, in movie, comic, everywhere. It's hard to say how this will go, but I will be continuing for my own satisfaction even if you reviewers hate it, I suppose. *scratches head* I loved the movie a ton, and nobody else seemed to enjoy it as much as I did in the theatre! How depressing. :I


End file.
